


El peligroso modo Neko-ken

by Rabit



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/M, Modo Neko - Ken, Romance, embarazo inesperado
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabit/pseuds/Rabit
Summary: Como todos sabemos Ranma le tiene fobia a los gatos por culpa de su padre. Un día Ranma escapa de una turba de gatos despavorido y entra en profundo modo Neko-ken. Qué ni Akane puede calmarlo, pues no deja qué se le acerqué. ¿Quién podrá calmar a Ranma antes qué enloquezca y dañe a alguien?.Cómo es obvio Ranma 1/2 le pertenece a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi.
Relationships: Hibiki Ryoga /Saotome Ranma, Hibiki Ryouga/Saotome Ranma, Ryoga Hibiki /Ranma Saotome
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Primer capítulo: Ranma chan en modo Neko-ken

Venía Ranma regresando de la escuela y pasó por la casa de la anciana qué siempre lo mojaba. Justo salía la anciana de su casa y rocío con agua sin querer a Ranma. Inmediatamente se activó la maldición de Ranma.

–¡Oiga señora fíjese bien en lo qué hace !, ya me tiene cansado –refunfuño Ranma molesta.

–Perdón jovencita –dijo apenada la anciana.

–No soy ninguna jovencita –negó Ranma.

\- «qué extraña chica» –pensó la anciana.

–Olvidélo –dijo Ranma refunfuñando.

Y siguió su camino, pero no contaba qué cuadras más allá, estaban una turba de gatos callejeros. Se estaban peleando, se quedó mirándolos inmóvil por el pánico qué les tenía. Llegando al límite de su fobia entró en el nodo neko-ken y comenzó a maullar retrocediendo. Los gatos al escucharla maullar como ellos, lo tomaron como un enfrentamiento y se abalanzaron contra ella. Akane iba caminando acompañada de sus compañeras. Cuándo de pronto vieron como Ranma despavorida, venía corriendo hacia ellas, perseguida por una turba de gatos a toda velocidad. Inmediatamente se hicieron a un lado para evitar ser aplastadas por la enfurecida turba de gatos.

–Fiu eso estuvo cerca –dijo Sayuri.

–Cierto, nos vemos tengo qué alcanzar a Ranma –dijo Akane, queriendo alcanzar a Ranma.

–Qué tengas suerte –dijo Sayuka.

De tanto escaparse Ranma llegó a una calle sin salida, being acorralada por los gatos. Con el corazón latiendo fuerte se puso en modo de batalla, después de muchos zarpazos, uno a uno fueron cayendo los gatos heridos. Akane llegó al rato jadeando de tanto correr y quiso acercarse a Ranma, pero no contó qué está se enojaria por su cercanía.

–¡Miauuuu! –Maúllo y salió corriendo asustada.

–Espera Ranma, solo quiero ayudarte –dijo Akane preocupada.

En un parque andaba él eterno chico perdido Ryoga. Estaba buscando la casa de los Tendo, pero le costaba recordar el camino. En eso sin previo aviso, siente qué alguien se le tira encima suyo y apega su rostro al suyo bruscamente. Saliendo del estupor vio claramente qué era su eterno rival, convertido en la chica pelirroja.

–¿Qué es lo qué pasa contigo? –Expresó Ryoga molestopor ser abrazado.

–Miaauu –respondió Ranma, frotándose contra su cara.

–Sueltame pervertido –exigió Ryoga.

Ella no quería soltarlo, parecía una gatita haciéndole cariños a su amo. El pobre de Ryoga ya se estaba cansando del extraño comportamiento de Ranma y no lo toleraría por más tiempo. Ya iba a golpearla cuándo venía Akane corriendo, con la cara roja de tanto correr. Y al ver qué Ryoga pensaba golpear a Ranma, gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

–¡Espera Ryoga no lo golpees, no es su culpa! –Gritó Akane.

–¿Akane qué es lo qué sucede - preguntó sorprendido, parando el golpe.

–Vamos a mi casa, ahí te lo explicaré todo –indicó Akane.

–Está bien Akane, yo te sigo –dijo Ryoga sonrojado.

Y como Ranma no quería soltarlo, se la tuvo qué llevar abrazada a él a regañadientes. Pero estaba muy feliz de ir caminando junto a su amada Akane.

¿Podrá Ryoga tenerle paciencia a Ranma en su estado?.

Esta es la primera qué escribo aquí. Espero les guste.👋🏻🐰


	2. Cuidado con la gatita cariñosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Como tengo escrito 10 capítulos los iré subiendo poco a poco.

Capítulo 2: cuidado con la gatita cariñosa

Al llegar a casa, Akane le contó sobre la fobia qué Ranma le tenía a los gatos. Ryoga no sabía si burlarse de su rival o tener compasión, de la situación tan vergonzosa de su mayor rival. Pues el pobre Ranma no tenía la culpa de tener un padre tan irresponsable, qué era capaz de poner a su propio en peligro.

–Por favor Ryoga trata de tenerle paciencia, él pobre no sabe lo qué hace en ese estado –indicó Akane.

No te preocupes Akane le tendré mucha paciencia –dijo Ryoga, pensando en quedar bien con Akane.

–Gracias Ryoga eres un buen amigo –dijo Akane sonriendo.

–De nada Akane y ¿ahora como hago para qué Ranma me suelte? –Preguntó Ryoga preocupado.

–Déjame pensar –respondió Akane.

–Ah ya sé qué darle algo de comer –sugirió Ryoga.

–Tienes razón es una excelente idea, iré a la cocina por algo –dijo Akane levantándose.

Akane entró a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador, cogio una botella de leche, y se regresó a la sala.

–Creó qué será mejor qué tú se la des –dijo Akane entregándole la botella.

–Está bien –Ryoga.

Ranma al ver la botella de leche, soltó inmediatamente a Ryoga y lo miró como un gato mira a su amo esperando su comida.

–Miauuuu – Ranma.

–Vaya funcionó –dijo Akane muy contenta.

Ryoga le entregó la botella a Ranma y está se tomó la leche con avidez. Ambos adolescentes rieron por la cómica qué se veía Ranma. Luego de terminar de beber, ella se sentó en las piernas de Ryoga y comenzó a lamerse las manos como una gata.

–Vaya al parecer no me va a dejar en paz –suspiró aburrido.

–Mayormente se pega a mí cuándo entra en ese estado, pero está vez no deja que se me le acerqué –dijo Akane avergonzada.

–Así, ¿Qué le pasará? –Preguntó Ryoga extrañado.

–Quién sabe –respondió Akane levantando los hombros. Ambos se miraron por unos instantes tratando de comprender lo qué pasaba.

–Ryoga quisiera pedirte un favor - Akane.

–Dime Akane - Ryoga. –¿Podrías quedarte hasta qué Ranma vuelve a la normalidad? –Preguntó Akane.

–Por supuesto Akane, lo haré por ti –respondió Ryoga sonriendo.

–Muchas gracias Ryoga, iré a contarles a todos la situación de Ranma –dijo Akane muy agradecida.

–Ok Akane - Ryoga. Cuándo estuvo a solas con Ranma la miró fastidiado.

–Sabes Ranma no mereces qué la pobre Akane se preocupe por ti, nunca la tratas bien –dijo Ryoga sintiendo celos.

Ranma solo se le quedaba mirando fijamente. Pronto se hizo de noche. Y todos se reunieron en la sala para cenar.

–Qué buen amigo eres Ryoga, Akane ya nos lo contó todo lo sucedido –dijo Genma con la boca llena de comida.

–Los buenos amigos se conocen con las adversidades –añadió Soun.

–Y eso qué se la pasan peleando –indicó Nabiki maliciosamente.

–Nabiki no empieces —reprochó Akane. –No pasa nada Akane –dijo Ryoga tratando de calmarla.

–Lo ves Akane –dijo Nabiki burlona.

En eso Genma intento robar un poco de la comida de Ryoga, pero no sospechaba qué Ranma lo arañaria en la mano. Pues ella estaba sentada al lado de Ryoga, todos se rieron y Genma se sonrojó profundamente.

–Eso le pasa por ser tan mano larga –dijo Soun riéndose. 

–Solo probaba al chico –mintió Genma.

–Si claro –dijo Nabiki sarcástica.

Luego de terminada la cena, todos se fueron a descansar. Ryoga se fue dormir a la habitación de Ranma. Pues ella no se le despegaba por un instante.

–Vaya suerte la mía, yo solo visitar a Akane y terminó siendo la niñera de Ranma –dijo Ryoga frustrado.

–Zzzzzzz –roncaba fuertemente Genma.

–Y encima tengo qué soportar los ronquidos de su padre –murmuró Ryoga.

–Miau –maúllo Ranma inocentemente. 

–¿Por qué no te duermes de una maldita vez?, y no me estés abrazando –soltó Ryoga furioso.

Se acomodó para poder dormir en el futon, junto a Ranma.

–Espero qué no sea otra de tus estúpidas bromas –amenazó Ryoga.

Ryoga comenzó a sentirse incómodo y nervioso por la cercanía de Ranma. Porqué podía sentir la suavidad de sus pechos, pues ella estaba aferrada fuertemente a su brazo como una koala. Podría golpearla pero no quería hacer tanto escándalo de noche y tuvo qué dormirse así.

Zzzzzzz todos en la ciudad de Nerima dormían plácidamente. Menos un anciano pervertido qué salía por las noches a dormir.

¿Cómo hará Ryoga para librarse de Ranma?. 

Bueno este es el segundo capítulo, los primeros capítulos son un poco cortos. Espero qué les guste. 


	3. Huyendo de la gatita cariñosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bueno aquí está el tercer capítulo.

3 capítulo : Huyendo de la gatita cariñosa

A la mañana siguiente casi todos bajaron a desayunar. Al ver qué Genma, Ranma y Ryoga demoraban en bajar, Kasumi le mandó a Akane a llamarlos.

–Akane por favor ve a despertarlos –dijo Kasumi en tono amable.

–está bien –dijo Akane de mala gana.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto, Ryoga se despertó y para su disgusto Ranma aún lo abrazaba. Se la quitó inmediatamente, con suavidad para no despertarla. Se levantó para ir al baño para asearse. En el pasillo se encuentra con Akane. 

–Ryoga el desayuno ya está listo, por favor despiertalos – Akane.

–gracias Akane, ya los despierto –respondió Ryoga. 

–ok –dijo Akane regresando al comedor.

Después de asearse regresó al cuarto y se quedó mirando a Ranma, pensando si sería bueno despertarla. 

–rayos tendré qué despertarla de todas maneras –dijo resignado. 

Y procedió a destaparla completamente.

–¡levántate de una maldita vez! –gritó. 

Estaba muy molesto, pues no había dormido nada cómodo y empezó a sarandearla. 

–¿quién rayos hace tanto ruido por la mañana? –gritó Genma muy molesto. 

Entonces Ryoga dejó de sarandearla, por el repentino estallido de Genma y pidió disculpas por el escándalo qué había causado. Ranma se despertó al fin al escuchar voces en el cuarto. 

–miauuu –dijo Ranma mientras lo abrazaba cariñosamente. 

–suéltanme –dijo muy enojado. 

–¡Ranma comportáte como un verdadero hombre! –ordenó Genma. 

Ranma al escuchar a Genma gritándole, le dirigió una mirada fulminante. Su padre sudo frío al ver su mirada y ella se le fue encima como una gata salvaje. Ryoga solo observaba asustado, viendo como Genma era atacado sin piedad. Sobra decir qué él desafortunado padre terminó con toda la cara arañada, y la ropa hecha jirones. 

–¡ayyy ayayy mamacita! –se quejaba de dolor Genma. 

–«pobre viejo, pero después de todo esto es su culpa» –pensó Ryoga. 

Después de atacar a su propio padre, Ranma volvió a abrazar a Ryoga. Él pobre Ryoga solo podía maldecir su mala suerte, ya buscaría la forma de deshacerse de de su odiado rival. Los dos bajaron a desayunar, seguidos del muy adolorido Genma. Todos al ver el estado de Genma, comprendieron lo qué había pasado, restándole importancia de qué Ranma seguía abrazando a Ryoga muy contenta. 

–¡rayos Genma tienes qué ir a un doctor! –sugirió Soun. 

–si iré después –asintió Genma. 

–al parecer Ranma solo es agresiva con los demás, menos con Ryoga –indicó Akane. 

–si es extraño, si realmente fuera mujer en realidad, pensaría otras cosas –dijo Nabiki burlona. 

–qué cosas dices Nabiki –dijo Akane molesta. 

–tranquila Akane, ella solo bromea – Kasumi. 

Akane solo asintió con el ceño fruncido. 

–espero qué Ranma deje de avergonzarme y se comporte como un verdadero hombre –aseveró Genma. 

–yo soy el más interesado en qué Ranma vuelva a ser él mismo de siempre –dijo Ryoga enérgico. 

–por favor Ryoga quédate en casa, hasta qué Ranma vuelva a la normalidad –rogó Akane. 

–está bien –dijo Ryoga –. Aunque en el fondo quería negarse. 

Viendo qué se hacía tarde para ir a la escuela, ella toma su mochila para marcharse. 

–¡vámonos Akane, se nos hace tarde! –gritó Nabiki, desde la puerta de la casa. 

–ya voy, bueno Ryoga te encargó a Ranma, nos vemos más tarde –dijo Akane saliendo a toda prisa. 

Ryoga se quedó con el ánimo hasta el piso, mientras Kasumi recogía todos los platos de la mesa. Genma decidió irse dónde el doctor Tofu, porqué sabía qué el no le cobraría nada por curarle sus heridas. 

–cuida bien de Ranma, muchacho –ordenó Genma. 

–estoy seguro qué lo hará –dijo Soun, acompañando a su amigo. 

–¡oigan yo no soy niñera de nadie, ¡vuelvan aquí cobardes! –gritó Ryoga a todo pulmón. 

–ya volvemos –dijo Soun escapando. 

–maldición –dijo Ryoga furioso. 

Los dos amigos se fueron, dejando a Ryoga todo el cuidado de Ranma. Soun acompañaba a Genma por el temor de ser atacado por Ranma. Ryoga ya no soportaba más la situación y decidió irse por un largo tiempo. A pesar de qué había prometido a Akane cuidar de Ranma, pero su paciencia tenía límites, y tarde o temprano terminaría aporreandola. Teniendo una idea se fue a la cocina seguido de Ranma. 

–Kasumi, ¿tendrás un ovillo de lana –preguntó Ryoga ansioso. 

– si tengo –respondió Kasumi. 

–qué bueno, es para hacer jugar a Ranma con ella –explicó Ryoga apenado. 

–entiendo, te traeré el ovillo – Kasumi. 

–gracias Kasumi –dijo Ryoga muy contento. 

– ya vuelvo –dijo Kasumi llendo a su cuarto. 

Ryoga se fue a esperarla en la sala. Cuándo se sentó, Ranma puso su cabeza en sus rodillas, mirándolo amorosamente. 

–¡ya estoy harto de ti Saotome, deja de mirarme así! –gritó fastidiado. 

Pero ella no parecía entender su molestia, en eso Kasumi regresó de su cuarto. 

–aquí tienes Ryoga, espero qué se diviertan – Kasumi.

–eh si gracias –dijo Ryoga rascándose la nuca. 

–bueno los dejo, tengo qué ir al mercado –contó Kasumi. 

–si eso haremos –habló fingiendo estar contento. 

Ni bien salió Kasumi de la casa, se puso a escribir una carta para Akane, disculpándose de no poder seguir cuidando de Ranma por más tiempo. Luego de terminar de escribir, hizo rodar el ovillo para qué Ranma jugará. Rápidamente sus ojos brillaron de alegría y se puso a jugar con el ovillo. Ryoga sonreía satisfecho, pues su plan había funcionado a la perfección. Ahora ya podía escaparse, ahora qué Ranma estaba distraída.

–adiós Ranma, espero no volver a verte en mucho tiempo –dijo Ryoga en voz baja. 

Y salió sigilosamente para qué Ranma no notará su ausencia. Pasó como media hora y Ranma se dio cuenta de que se hallaba sola. Y empezó a buscarlo por toda la casa, al no encontrarlo salió a la calle a buscarlo. No muy lejos de ahí iba Ryoga caminando alegremente, pues se había librado de su odiado rival. 

Eso creía él pobre. 

¿Podrá Ranma encontrarlo?. 

Espero qué les guste este capítulo. 😉


	4. Te seguiré a dónde vayas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siempre quise escribir fanfics aquí. Así qué recién me anime. Bueno este otro nuevo capítulo.

Capítulo 4: Te seguiré a dónde vayas

El desorientado de Ryoga iba caminando, sin saber si ya estaba lejos de la ciudad de Nerima y muy temeroso de encontrarse con Ranma. Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí estaba Ranma buscándolo desesperada. La gente la miraba desconcertada, porqué era la primera vez qué veían correr a una chica como gato. No pasó mucho tiempo para qué lo encontrará, pues Ryoga no había salido de la ciudad. Al divisarlo corrió tras él a toda velocidad, se subió a su espalda abrazándolo fuertemente. 

–¡no puede ser! –exclamó aterrado. 

–miaauuu –decía Ranma –. Estaba muy contenta de haberlo encontrado. 

En eso sonó un fuerte trueno qué avisaba qué pronto llovería. Tuvo que abrir su paraguas rápidamente, para evitar ser mojado y hacer evitar transformarse en P-chan. 

–vaya suerte la mía tendré qué buscar un refugio, no recuerdo el camino de regresó a casa de Akane –dijo frustrado.

Tuvo qué caminar con Ranma en su espalda, pues ella no quería desprenderse de él. 

–¡oye Ranma no soy tu burro de carga!, ¡bájateeee! –la regaño. 

Pero ella era muy terca y no quería bajarse de su espalda. Ryoga resignado siguió caminando, hasta llegar al lote baldío, dónde acostumbraba a armar su carpa. A duras penas logró armarla y entró rápidamente a la carpa, pero con dificultades por tener a Ranma colgada de su espalda. 

–ni modo tendré qué cargar contigo por más tiempo –suspiró aburrido. 

A pesar de qué Ryoga era su rival, no era capaz de botarla afuera en plena lluvia. Su honor marcial no se lo permitía. 

En la escuela Furinkan :

Sonó el timbre de salida en la escuela y todos los alumnos salieron rumbo a sus casas. Akane y Nabiki corrían a toda prisa por causa de la fuerte lluvia. 

–¡espérame Akane! –gritó Nabiki. 

–tienes que ser más rápida –dijo guiñando un ojo. 

La primera en llegar a casa fue Akane, subió a cuarto con rapidez a cambiarse de ropa. Pues estaba empapada por la lluvia. Luego de unos minutos llegó Nabiki toda mojada y cansada. En eso sonó el teléfono y Nabiki contestó la llamada. Akane bajaba por las escaleras, con una toalla en la cabeza. 

–¡aló! – Nabiki. 

–soy yo hija, nos quedaremos en consultorio del doctor Tofu por la lluvia –explicó Soun. 

–ok papá – Nabiki. 

Nabiki colgó el teléfono al terminar la llamada. Kasumi salió de la cocina, para preguntarle a su hermana, quién había llamado. 

–¿quién llamó Nabiki? –preguntó Kasumi. 

–era papá, llamó para avisar qué se quedaría en el consultorio del doctor Tofu –contó Nabiki –, supongo qué no querrían venir a causa de la lluvia. 

–entiendo – Kasumi. 

–¿Kasumi dónde están Ranma y Ryoga? –preguntó Akane. 

–no lo sé, no los he visto desde qué llegué del mercado –respondió Kasumi. 

Nabiki iba a irse a su cuarto, pero se detuvo al ver una carta junto al teléfono. Lo tomó y lo leyó en voz alta para todos :

–perdón Akane por no quedarme a cuidar a Ranma por más tiempo.

–entonces Ranma lo siguió, por eso no están – Akane. 

–tienes qué comprenderlo Akane, el pobre chico no se lleva muy bien con Ranma –repusó Nabiki. 

–si lo sé –suspiró Akane.

–no te preocupes Akane, ellos van estar bien –añadió Kasumi. 

–eso espero –dijo Akane más tranquila. 

–voy a servir la comida –avisó Kasumi. 

Las tres hermanas se quedaron solas en la casa, así qué prendieron la tv mientras comían. Justo estaba en el canal de noticias y decían : 

–estimados televidentes permanezcan en sus casas por seguridad. 

–espero qué Ranma y Ryoga se encuentren a salvo de esta fuerte lluvia —dijo Akane preocupada. 

–estas preocupada por tu querido prometido –dijo Nabiki burlona. 

–¡claro qué no! –negó Akane avergonzada. 

–yo también estoy preocupada por ellos –comentó Kasumi. 

–tranquilas, Ryoga no dejará qué algo malo les suceda, es un chico bastante fuerte –añadió Nabiki. 

–tienes razón Nabiki –dijeron a dúo Kasumi y Akane. 

En el terreno baldío :

Ryoga compartía con Ranma, las pocas provisiones qué tenía. Eran sopas instantáneas, qué solo le echas agua caliente y listo (él siempre cargaba un termo con agua caliente). Ranma dudó un poco en probar la sopa, pero al ver qué Ryoga comía la sopa, decidió probarla, y rápidamente se la terminó. Como no se llenó con la sopa, se le quedó mirando, él a notar su mirada le dijo :

–lo siento pero no hay más sopa. 

Y siguió tomando la sopa a pesar de la mirada suplicante de Ranma. 

–tus miraditas no funcionan conmigo –dijo Ryoga amargo. 

Ella se le acercó a él y le empezó a lamer los labios como si fuera una gata, pues había visto restos de fideos en sus labios. Ryoga se quedó paralizado por unos momentos, al sentir la lengua de Ranma recorriendo sus labios. Al reaccionar empuja bruscamente. 

–¿por qué demonios hiciste eso Ranma? –preguntó enojado y avergonzado. 

Ella se levantó asustada y triste, y gruesas lágrimas empezaron a descender de sus ojos azules. Entonces Ryoga al verla llorar se sintió un poco culpable por haberla empujado. 

–«rayos no soporto ver llorar a una chica, aunque está sea Ranma» –pensaba Ranma. 

Entonces empezó a llamarla como si fuera una gata. 

–ven linda gatita, ven –dijo Ryoga moviendo la mano. 

Ella dudo en acercársele, pero él seguía llamándola insistentemente con una gran sonrisa, qué la convenció de acercarse a él de nuevo. Se sentó en sus piernas como si fuera una gata, mientras Ryoga acariciaba su cabeza suavemente. 

–espero no arrepentirme después de esto, al menos nadie nos ve –murmuró Ryoga. 

¿Qué más podría pasarle al pobre de Ryoga?. 😜 😈

Espero qué les guste este capítulo. 👋🏻🐰


	5. Una gatita enamorada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo contiene lemon, así qué si eres menor de edad date la vuelta. Espero qué les guste.  
> Cómo es ovbio Ranma 1/2 pertenece a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi.

Capítulo 5 : Una gatita enamorada

Pará Ranma en el estado en qué estaba Ryoga era la persona más importante para ella. A su lado se sentía segura y protegida, y lo seguiría a dónde fuera. Se sentía muy feliz, siendo acariciada en la cabeza por Ryoga. Esto la relaja tanto qué empieza a rronronear como si fuera una gata. De pronto ella levanta la cabeza a la altura de la cara de Ryoga, lo mira fijamente y parpadea lentamente. Él solo la miraba extrañado por su extraño comportamiento.

–oye Ranma deja de mirarme de esa forma, qué me está dando asco –, si no fuera porqué estás mal de la cabeza, te mandaría a volar al cielo –dijo Ryoga molesto.

Ella se acercó más a su cara y junto su nariz con la de él y empezó a frotar su nariz muy cariñosamente. Este gesto tomó de sorpresa a Ryoga.

–¡eh! –dijo sorprendido. 

Entonces ella lo abraza y acerca su boca al lóbulo de su oreja, para lamerle como si fuera una gata. Él pobre de Ryoga sintió cosquillas, por las lamidas qué Ranma le daba en su sensible oreja.

–¿qué estás haciendo Ranma? –dijo Ryoga estremecido –. Sin saber que hacer pues era la primera vez qué le sucedía algo así. 

Luego ella le empezó a chupar y a morder suavemente su oreja, mientras acariciaba su espalda. Esto llevó al cuerpo de Ryoga a temblar de excitación. 

—¡detente Ranma! –dijo Ryoga con voz ahogada –. Se encontraba incapaz de empujarla, pues estaba muy nervioso y excitado. 

Sin hacer caso a sus protestas, empezó a ascender a su cuello dándole suaves besos. Ryoga trataba con todas sus fuerzas de resistirse al placer prohibido. Pero su cuerpo temblaba de placer y sentía demaciado emocionado y relajado a la vez.

–para... Ran..ma –dijo Ryoga con voz temblorosa. 

—¿miau? –decía Ranma toda inocente. 

Y volvió a besar su cuello, y luego pasó su lengua por todo su cuello, haciendo estremecer más a Ryoga. 

–¡ah! –dijo Ryoga avergonzado sin poder evitarlo. 

Quiso levantarse pero se tambaleó hacia atrás y cayó, pues su cuerpo no reaccionaba tan rápido como su mente. Debía escapar pronto de ella, pues era una terrible tentación para cualquier hombre. Ranma en su forma de chica era muy hermosa y tenía un buen cuerpo, qué podría volver loco de lujuria a cualquier hombre. Pero antes de qué pudiera escapar Ranma se le tiró encima suyo, como una gata a su presa. 

–¡wah!, ¡quítate de encima mío! –gritó Ryoga muy nervioso. 

Ryoga la miraba expectante ante cualquier movimiento de ella. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca, qué podían sentir el aliento del uno y del otro. Ranma no era consciente de lo qué hacía, solo se dejaba llevar por sus instintos. Sin previo aviso lo beso suavemente, mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. 

–«no puede ser qué esto me esté sucediendo a mí» –pensó asustado. 

Ranma empezó a pasar su lengua por sus labios juguetonamente. Ryoga quería escapar, pero ella lo abrazaba fuertemente. Ella empezó a meter su lengua tentativamente en la boca de Ryoga. Jugaba con su lengua, haciendo esto muy placentero y estimulante para ambos. Qué Ryoga ya no pudo más resistirse a la dulce tentación, de explorar también la lengua de Ranma. Aunque eran inexpertos disfrutaban mucho con la danza de sus lenguas, qué de sus bocas caía un hilo de saliva. Se tuvieron qué separa a fuerza para tomar un poco de aire, luego de unos minutos volvieron a besarse apasionadamente, cerrando los ojos. Ryoga se atrevió a acariciarle la espalda a Ranma, pues el beso lo había excitado mucho. 

–«esto está muy mal, pero se siente tan bien» –pensaba Ryoga. 

Rama se sentía tan querida y contenta qué empezó a frotarse de forma erótica, contra el cuerpo de Ryoga. Apegando más sus pechos a él, provocándole una erección. Esto hizo qué dejará de besarla, porqué le empezó a brotar sangre por la nariz y la apartó un poco de él. 

–¡tengo qué ser fuerte y detener esta locura! –dijo dándose ánimos. 

Pero al querer quitársela de encima, ella cayó en su entrepierna, provocando roces y jadeos de placer en ambos. Al querer sentir más placer, Ranma empezó a frotarse contra él suavemente. Provocando qué Ryoga perdiera la poca cordura qué tenía y la tomó de la cintura, frotando su erección contra su parte sensible. 

–«el cuerpo de Ranma se siente tan bien» – pensaba Ryoga extasiado. 

–¡aaaah! –gemia Ranma de placer. 

Ryoga movía su erección en la vulva de Ranma, de arriba hacía abajo, de derecha a izquierda y luego en forma de zigzag. Provocando qué el clítoris de Ranma aumentará de tamaño (pues es una zona erógena en las mujeres), por la excitación qué sentía. Ryoga se frotaba contra Ranma, mirando hipnotizado la cara excitada de Ranma, escuchando sus gemidos de placer expulsa el líquido preseminal. Ella también empezó a mojar sus pantalones con sus fluidos vaginales. 

–¡esto es una locura pero no puedo detenerme! –dijo Ryoga gimiendo. 

Dejándose llevar por el deseo, la gira boca a arriba y le empieza a desabrochar la camisa roja. Dejando al descubierto los hermosos senos rosados de Ranma, los observaba con la boca ensalivada. Acercó sus manos temblorosas a los senos de Ranma, y empezó a amasarlos suavemente, provocando qué ella gimiera. Los sentía tan suaves y apetecibles, qué con sus dedos pulgares hacía movimientos circulares, en sus pezones. Provocando qué ambos pezones se pusieran rígidos y duros por las suaves caricias recibidas. 

—Ranma tus senos son increíblemente suaves y sensibles –dijo Ryoga fascinado. 

–aaah –respondió Ranma –. Ella se encontraba muy excitada. 

Entonces Ryoga rodeó con sus dos manos, uno de los senos de Ranma, dejando libre el pezón, acercó su boca y empezó a lamer la aureola, y a chuparla con avidez, haciendo movimientos circulares con la lengua. 

–haaa –gemia Ranma –. Sintiendo la caliente lengua de Ryoga en su sensible pezón. 

Entonces apretó ligeramente los senos, para juntarlas entre ellas y así poder chuparlas a la vez. Los senos de Ranma se encontraban bañadas con la saliva de Ryoga. 

–«son tan deliciosas que no puedo parar de chuparlas» –pensaba Ryoga muy excitado. 

El chico se encontraba encantado chupando los senos de Ranma. Nunca antes se hubiera imaginado en su vida, qué iba a aprobar los senos de su tan odiado rival. Qué en muchas oportunidades había visto y provocaban pequeños sangrados nasales en él. Ella estaba mojando sus pantalón por las constantes lamidas de Ryoga. De tanto chuparlas le provocó morder sus pezones suavemente, para no provocarle dolor con sus filudos colmillos. 

–¡uahh! –gimió Ranma. 

La erección de Ryoga seguía en aumento, entonces Ryoga empezó hacer un camino de besos, hasta llegar a su cintura. Luego se sentó para sacarse su túnica amarilla, quedando expuesto su buen trabajo cuerpo, por los constantes entrenamientos duros qué realizaba. La pelirroja también se sentó, para acariciar el duro pecho de Ryoga por instinto. Él suspiraba al sentir las manos de Ranma recorriendo su pecho. En eso Ranma lame y chupa uno de los pezones de Ryoga provocándole cosquillas. 

–¡waahh! –jadeo Ryoga. 

Ryoga colocó sus manos en sus hombros y la acarició con la punta de las yemas de sus dedos delicadamente. Luego acarició su espalda, provocando escalofríos en Ranma, fue bajando sus manos poco a poco hasta su cintura , para luego volver a subirlas. Ryoga podía sentir lo suave de la piel de Ranma. 

–¡hahh! –jadeo Ranma, por las caricias.

Bajó ambos manos a la vez para acariciarle las nalgas, ella en un impulso se empina para besarle la clavícula. Aumentando así el libido de Ryoga, apego sus caderas con las de ella y empezaron a frotarse de nuevo. 

–«su trasero es tan suave y firme» –pensó Ryoga. 

Volvió a echarla y llenó de nervios le empezó a quitar el pantalón y luego el short lentamente. Con la cara totalmente roja, empieza a acariciarle sus bien formadas piernas lentamente. Recorría con sus manos sus muslos, haciendo qué Ranma se sintiera más deseosa de ser tocada en todo su cuerpo. 

–miauuu –maullaba Ranma muy excitada. 

–tus piernas son tan suaves –dijo Ryoga suspirando. 

Tocar sus muslos para él era todo un deleite, qué nunca pensó en sentir al tocar a la pelirroja. Nunca se imagino qué algún día sentiría el deseo de tocar todo su cuerpo y poseerla. Jamás imaginó tampoco ver feliz a Ranma, cuándo él la acariciara lujuriosamente.  
Todos esos pensamientos atravesaban por la cabeza del joven Ryoga, su mente le gritaba qué parará todo está locura, pero su cuerpo ardía de deseo por la bella Ranma. Con sus manos temblando le acarició el monte de venus, fue bajando sus dedos al clítoris de ella y vio qué era como un botón, y lo frotó por curiosidad. Ranma gimió fuertemente, él al ver la reacción de ella, empezó a frotar con sus dedos de arriba hacia abajo varias veces. 

–¡aaaaaah! – Ranma gemia intensamente. 

Él la miraba embelesado mientras la acariciaba, el clítoris de Ranma se hinchaba cada vez más por la estimulación recibida. Ryoga empezó a hacer movimientos circulares con sus dedos constantemente. Ranma gemia de placer al ser acariciada en lo más íntimo. 

–parece qué esto te encanta –dijo Ryoga sonriendo. 

–aaaaaaahh –gimió Ranma con voz alta. 

De pronto Ranma sintió una explosión dentro de ella muy placentera, todo su cuerpo temblaba y sentía rápidas contracciones rítmicas en sus paredes vaginales, y respiraba irregularmente (había tenido su primer orgasmo). 

–¿acaso ella? –se preguntó Ryoga sorprendido. 

Bajó su mano a su vulva y sintió qué está muy mojada, fue metiendo sus dedos en su interior por curiosidad, sacandolos y metiéndolos despacio para no lastimarla. 

–ahhh... –Ranma jadeo. 

–estas muy mojada –señaló Ryoga. 

Por puro instinto Ryoga acercó su pene erecto a la vagina de Ranma, comenzando a frotarlo de su clítoris a su vulva de arriba hacia abajo. Ambos gemian en voz baja por el contacto. 

–aaahh –gemia Ranma, recuperándose de su primer orgasmo. 

–¡oh esto se siente increíble! –dijo fascinado. 

A Ranma también le encantaba, se sentía tan ardiente, tan deseosa por Ryoga. Qué bajó su pequeña mano para masajear su pene en su vulva. Está acción hizo qué Ryoga lanzará un gruñido, al sentir la mano suave de Ranma y la deseo más. 

–¡gulp! – Ryoga pasó saliva pesadamente –. El corazón de Ryoga latía más rápido, al ver qué ella lo incitaba a poseerla. 

Ella abrió sus piernas por instinto para él, fue una invitación qué Ryoga no puedo rechazar. Ella sentía la necesidad de qué el entrará en ella. 

–yo también deseo sentirte Ranma – confesó Ryoga avergonzado. 

–¡miauuiuuuu! –decía Ranma como gata en celo. 

Sus cuerpos ardían de deseo del uno por el otro. Ryoga estaba en el punto de no volver hacía atrás, estaba sometido por el deseo prohibido. 

–Ranma te prometo por nuestra amistad qué seré amable –dijo tímidamente. 

Entonces con muchos nervios, por ser su primera vez, cogio su pene y empezó a penetrarla lentamente, mientras la miraba a los ojos. Ella cerró sus ojos, al sentir la penetracion, fue llegando poco a poco profundamente en ella y se quedó un rato así, para qué ella se acostumbré a su miembro invasor. Y sobre todo para disfrutar la placentera sensación, de estar en el apretado interior de Ranma. 

–aaaaaaahhh –gruñia cómo gata –. Sentía dolor y placer a la vez, al ser extendida en su interior. 

–mmm, Ranma tu interior es tan húmedo y caliente –dijo Ryoga, sintiendo sus paredes vaginales. 

Después de un corto tiempo retiró su miembro lentamente, para volverl a empujarlo una y otra vez. Provocando sensaciones nuevas y placenteras en ambos. Nunca se imagino lo placentero qué era tener sexo con una mujer, a pesar de empujar despacio disfrutaba mucho. La miraba con cada empuje qué le daba, ella lo miraba con ojos llenos de amor y lujuria. Le rodeó con sus brazos en su cuello, acercándolo más a ella, disfrutando sus suaves empujes, sintiendo su miembro desflorar su cálido interior. 

–Ranma te ves tan hermosa –dijo Ryoga sonrojado. 

Después de suaves embestidas Ryoga sintió la necesidad de acelerar el ritmo de sus caderas, la empezó a embestir la cada vez más rápido y profundo. Esto le fascinó a Ranma, le encantaba sentir su duro pene entrando y saliendo de su húmeda vagina. Sus pelvis chocaban produciendo fuertes ruidos de amor. Ella sentía como acariciaba su útero con cada embestida qué le daba (Ryoga era un chico bien dotado). 

–¡aaaaaaahhh! –gemia Ranma ruidosamente. 

Ella levantó sus piernas rodeando su cintura y abrazándo su ancha espalda. Haciendo cada vez más profundas y placenteras las penetraciones. 

–mmm, ¡guh! –gruñia Ryoga –. Al sentir como ella lo empujaba hacía ella con sus fuertes y esbeltas piernas (no lo lastimaba, pues Ryoga era un chico muy fuerte). 

Poco a poco se iban acoplando al ritmo de sus vaivenes, los dos hacían muecas de intenso placer. Sintiendo cómo sus miembros se acariciaba entre sí, una sensación dulce y rica para ellos. 

–Ranma se siente.. tan bien sentir tu.. vagina uniéndose con mi pene –, siento como tu interior abraza mi pene sin querer soltarlo –dijo Ryoga muy cachondo. 

–mmm, aaahhh – Ranma jadeaba de placer, al ser embestida una y otra vez. 

–eres tan deliciosa –dijo Ryoga con excitacion. 

Se besaron nuevamente con más pasión, haciendo respiraciones cortas. Uniendo sus lenguas una vez más. Ella lo araña presa de la intensa pasión qué siente en todo su cuerpo (dejaría buenas marcas en su espalda). Ryoga empieza a sentir como sus testículos se hinchan, entonces agarra las piernas de Ranma y las levanta para apoyarlas en sus hombros (esto posición facilita qué el miembro varonil pueda llegar al punto G de la mujer). Ranma sintió qué llegaba mucho más profundo en ella, haciéndola delirar de placer. 

–¡aaaahhhh! –gritaba de placer Ranma. 

–¡hah! –gruñó Ryoga. 

Él deslizaba su miembro grande cada vez más rápido. Ranma apenas podía gemir, por las rápidas embestidas. Ryoga gemia de placer, sintiendo como el interior de ella se hacía más apretado, como si quisiera ordeñarlo. Ranma sintió como su útero empezaba a contraerse de forma continua, pues estaba a punto de tener un éxtasis explosivo de placer, su rostro se volvía cada vez más rojo. Ryoga tampoco se quedaba atrás, sentía qué algo se acumulaba en sus entrañas. Los dos sentían qué llegaban al final. 

–¡Ranma tu vagina está sujetando fuertemente mi.. pene y no.. lo quiere soltar! –decía Ryoga disfrutando de la sensación. 

–¡aaaah! –jadeaba Ranma.

–¡Ran..ma ya no.. puedo contenerme.. más –gritó Ryoga al borde del límite. 

–¡aaaaaaaahhh! –gimió Ranma agudamente –. Teniendo su segundo orgasmo cerrando sus ojos. 

–¡Ranma.... yo....! –gruñó Ryoga ruidosamente. 

Los tuvieron sus orgasmos casi simultáneamente, Ryoga llenó el útero con su abundante y caliente esperma. Ranma sentía como Ryoga se corría en su interior, bañando sus paredes vaginales. Sus jugos de amor se mezclaron entre sí. Sus corazones latían fuertemente, sus respiraciones eran lentas. Al tener Ranma su segundo orgasmo, se sintió muy feliz y relajada, pues había llegado a la cúspide del placer con Ryoga, sus ojos estaban llorosos (había tenido un esquirting). Sin saberlo habían creado un vínculo entre ellos. Lentamente Ranma abrió los ojos volviendo en sí, le costaba abrir los ojos porqué se sentía muy cansada. 

–¿¡Ryoga!? –preguntó Ranma –. Pero cerró los ojos de cansancio y se quedó dormida. 

–¡eh! –dijo Ryoga muy asustado –. Sintió el verdadero terrorr. 

Ryoga se sorprendió al escuchar qué ella por fin hablaba como humana. Pero se tranquilizó al ver qué ella se quedó dormida. Como se encontraba muy cansado, solo atinó a levantarse como un carnero recién nacido. A buscar una manta de su mochila, para poder abrigar a ambos, pues su cuerpo empezaba a enfriarse. Se acercó a Ranma, la atrajo en sus brazos y tapó a ambos con la manta. 

–¿pero qué locura hice? –se preguntó –. Y le dio un beso a Ranma en su cabeza sudorosa. 

Y se quedó rápidamente dormido de cansancio, ambos jóvenes dormían abrazados, proporcionandose calor entre sí. Afuera en la calle seguía lloviendo, la noche había caído y las personas en la ciudad de Nerima se preparaban para dormir. 

¿Qué pasará con estos dos?, ¿qué hará Ranma cuándo se enteré de lo qué hizo con Ryoga en su modo Neko-ken?, ¿habrá consecuencias?. Este es el primer lemon qué escribo aquí. 👋🏻🐰


	6. Despertando del modo Neko-ken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bueno aquí va el siguiente capítulo. Espero les guste.

Capítulo 6: Despertando del modo Neko-ken

A la mañana siguiente el primero en despertarse fue Ryoga, los dos seguían abrazados. Se separó lentamente de ella, para no despertarla. Se frotó los ojos, levantándose con flojera y se empezó a vestir desganado. Ranma seguía durmiendo plácidamente, con una sonrisa en los labios. A los ojos de cualquier hombre, Ranma se veía hermosa hasta dormida, y no tenía porqué no serlo para Ryoga. Él la miraba de distinta manera, con las mejillas enrojecidas. Dándose cuenta de lo qué hacía, sacudió su cabeza   
avergonzado.

–«¿ahora qué haré?, ¿Ranma va a matarme cuándo despierte? –,¿como pude ser tan débil? –se preguntaba Ryoga llenó de desesperación. 

Entonces se puso a pensar en lo qué Ranma le haría al despertar. Su mente era un caos. 

–¡ahhhh! –gritó Ryoga asustado. 

–¿por qué qritas tan fuerte imbécil? –preguntó Ranma molesta. 

–este yo... –respondió Ryoga nervioso. 

–¿qué te pasa P-chan? –preguntó Ranma bostezando. 

–no me pasa nada –respondió Ryoga balbuceando.

–¿qué hago aquí contigo?, ¿y por qué estoy desnuda? –¡contéstame cerdo pervertido! –preguntó Ranma furiosa. 

–este... –respondió Ryoga temblando. 

–¡voy a matarteeeeeeee! –estalló Ranma. 

El corazón de Ryoga latió con violencia, al salir del trance de sus pensamientos. Puso su mano encima de su corazón, sudaba de miedo. Pensaba seriamente en irse a cualquier parte del mundo y no regresar nunca a la ciudad de Nerima. En su desesperación sin pensarlo mucho la destapó, y la empezó a vestir como si fuera una muñeca frágil de porcelana. Alistó su mochila y la cargó en su espalda. Con mucha dificultad salió con Ranma en sus brazos de la carpa.   
Las hermanas Tendo seguían durmiendo, pues era Sábado, a excepción de Kasumi qué estaba preparando el desayuno. Afuera en la calle el cielo estaba despejado, y un radiante sol alumbraba las calles aún húmedas, por la lluvia de la noche anterior.   
En las calles de Nerima andaba Ryoga muy perdido, cargando a Ranma y dando vueltas sin poder encontrar el Dojo Tendo. Iba maldeciendo su mal sentido de orientación, heredado de sus padres. Pero para su suerte pasaba una señora y le imploro qué los guiará hacía el dojo Tendo. La muy amable señora aceptó llevarlos al dojo, pues a sus ojos parecían una hermosa pareja. Pará la muy buena suerte de Ryoga, Ranma no parecía querer despertarse todavía. Al llegar al dojo Ryoga suspiró un poco aliviado. 

–muchas gracias señora – Ryoga. 

–de nada joven, fue un placer –contestó la señora, yéndose. 

Ryoga entró saltando a la casa y se dirigió a la sala sigilosamente, y dejó echada a Ranma ahí. 

–perdóname Ranma, nunca más volveremos a vernos –dijo Ryoga muy apenado. 

Salió de la casa corriendo de la casa y saltó sobre la pared. 

–¡adiós mi querida Akane! –expresó Ryoga llorando. 

A Kasumi le pareció escuchar una voz, qué provenía de la sala. Se dirigió a la sala y vio qué Ranma dormía en medio de la sala. Y se acercó para despertarla. 

–Ranma querida despierta –dijo moviéndola con suavidad. 

–¿qué sucede? –preguntó Ranma despertando. 

–me alegró qué ya estás bien, estábamos preocupadas por ti –contestó Kasumi sonriendo. 

–¿por qué estaban preocupadas por mí? –preguntó Ranma extrañada. 

–estabas en el estado del Neko-ken –contó Kasumi. 

–de razón no me acuerdo de nada –suspiró Ranma. 

–¡Akane baja, Ranma ya regresó! –avisó Kasumi. 

Akane se despertó al oír la voz de su hermana mayor y sentó en la cama aún con sueño.. 

–¡¿Ranma?! –exclamó Akane. 

Salió de su cuarto y bajó las escaleras rápidamente. 

–¿Ranma estás bien? –preguntó preocupada. 

–pues si Akane ¿no me ves? –respondió aburrida. 

–pues antes estabas todo el tiempo abrazando a tu “querido amigo Ryoga –soltó Nabiki burlona. 

–Akane dime qué eso es mentira –rogó Ranma. 

–pues es cierto, solo dejabas qué Ryoga se te acercará –explicó Akane. 

–te veías muy cómoda en sus brazos –sonrió con malicia Nabiki. 

–¡Nabiki! –la regaño Akane. 

–¡qué humillación, no puede ser! –dijo Ranma avergonzada. 

–tranquila Ranma, todo el tiempo Ryoga se comportó como un verdadero amigo –dijo Kasumi para calmarla. 

–ni siquiera te golpeó, ni se burlaba de ti –añadió Akane. 

–bueno supongo qué Ryoga es un buen amigo después de todo –aceptó Ranma sin querer. 

–además no tienes qué preocuparte, eras mujer cuándo lo abrazabas–dijo Nabiki divertida. 

–espero qué ese cerdo, no se haya aprovechado de la situación –dijo Ranma molesta. 

–pues yo no lo culparia, pues eres una chica linda –dijo Nabiki para provocarla. 

–¡pero qué tonterías dices Nabiki! –estalló Ranma. 

–Nabiki ya no la molestes –pidió Kasumi. 

–está bien, pero no me van a negar qué fue muy cómica la situación de Ranma –dijo Nabiki riéndose. 

–un poco –respondieron Kasumi y Akane. 

Sin poder evitarlo ambas se rieron. 

– ja, ja,ja, yo no le encuentro lo gracioso –dijo Ranma con sarcasmo. 

–lo siento Ranma –Kasumi. 

–yo igual – Akane. 

–tranquilo cuñadito – Nabiki. 

–que más da, me iré a bañar –avisó Ranma. 

La pelirroja se fue refunfuñando, por las burlas de Nabiki. Se metió al baño, se desnudo y abrió llave de la ducha, para llenar el ofuro de agua caliente (pues quería relajarse). Se sentó y dio un largo suspiro de satisfacción al sentir el agua caliente, en todo su cuerpo. En otro lugar Ryoga se encontraba caminando, con la cabeza agachada, lleno de vergüenza. Por lo qué había hecho con Ranma, no se atrevía a darle la cara a Ranma, ni mucho menos a Akane. Como podría estar delante de ellas, como si nada hubiese pasado. Su mala conciencia siempre lo acusaría. 

–siempre te recordaré por siempre Akane, fuiste la única qué me trató bien –, ahora soy indigno de ti –se lamentó Ryoga. 

En el agua Ranma empezó a notar, que su cuerpo no cambiaba de forma. Empezó a temblar y su corazón se lleno de angustia y temor. Las hermanas Tendo seguían conversando en la sala, hasta que escucharon el fuerte gritó de Ranma. 

–¿por qué no me convierto en varón? –exclamó Ranma asustada. 

Las 3 hermanas fueron corriendo al baño alarmadas, por el gritó de Ranma. 

–¿que te sucede Ranma? –preguntó Akane entrando al baño. 

Al ver qué seguía siendo mujer, con el agua caliente, se sorprendieron mucho. 

–trata de tranquilizate Ranma, no es la primera vez qué te sucede algo así –dijo Kasumi con calma. 

–si Ranma tómatelo con calma – Nabiki. 

Muchos pensamientos, pasaron por la mente de Nabiki. Pero se las guardó para sí misma, primero debería averiguar lo qué realmente le sucedía a Ranma. 

–si Ranma, iremos con el doctor Tofu para qué te examine –sugirió Akane. 

–si tienes razón –asintió Ranma –. Sin embargo ella sentía una sensación mala en su corazón. 

Horas después fueron con el doctor Tofu, pero cuándo llegaron al consultorio estaba cerrado. Así qué tuvieron que volver varios días después, pues Tofu se había ido a visitar a su querida madre. Una mañana Ranma y Akane se fueron al consultorio. Ranma iba muy preocupada po su situación y Akane iba esperanzada en que Tofu encontraría una solución para Ranma. 

–buenos días doctor Tofu –saludo Akane al llegar al consultorio. 

–buenos días Akane –saludo Tofu sonriente.

–hola doctor Tofu –saludo Ranma. 

–hola Ranma, ¿qué fue está vez, un golpe o una torcedura? –preguntó Tofu. 

–no es nada de eso –contestó Ranma y le contó su problema. 

–oh ya veo, bueno Ranma debo revisarte – Tofu. 

Luego de revisarla minuciosamente, comprobó qué Ranma estaba sana de pies a cabeza. Pensaba qué tal vez qué algunos de los enemigos de Ranma, le podían haber hecho alguna cosa. 

–dime Ranma, ¿no creés qué algunos de tus enemigos te hizo algo? –preguntó Tofu. 

–no que yo recuerde –contestó Ranma. 

Entonces Akane le contó qué Ranma hace días, había estado en el modo del Neko-ken y qué por eso no podía recordar nada. 

–entiendo, entonces te recomendaré un buen médico amigo mío, para averiguar si tomaste alguna cosa extraña – Tofu. 

–gracias doctor Tofu, por su ayuda – Akane. 

–muchas gracias doctor –añadió Ranma. 

Ambas salieron del consultorio. 

–sabes Akane no deseo ir hoy al médico, me siento muy cansado, será mejor ir otro día –avisó Ranma. 

–está bien Ranma – Akane trató de ser comprensiva. 

Lo qué sospechaba Akane, era qué Ranma prefería ir sola a la clínica. Al día siguiente aprovechando qué la casa estaba casi vacía, se fue sola a la clínica.   
Después de qué el médico, le diera la orden para qué se hiciera un análisis de sangre. Se fue con la enfermera, para qué le sacará una muestra de sangre.

–por favor, esperé por los resultados –aviso la enfermera. 

Ranma se fue a sentar en una silla, conforme pasaban los minutos esperando, se puso aburrida y ansiosa. 

Luego de media hora. 

–señorita Ranma Saotome –llamó la enfermera. 

–no soy señorita –murmuró Ranma fastidiada. 

Entró nuevamente al consultorio médico, para saber sus resultados. 

–dígame Doctor, ¿qué es lo qué tengo? –preguntó ansiosa. 

–señorita Ranma, usted está completamente sana –respondió él médico. 

–«no soy una chica» –decía Ranma internamente –. Pues no tenía ganas de explicar su maldición. 

–pero últimamente me he sentido mal, hay veces que me da mareos y me siento muy cansado –señaló Ranma. 

–es normal en su condición –aclaró el médico. 

–¿de qué condición me habla? –preguntó extrañada. 

La pelirroja se quedó en shock al oír la respuesta del médico y salió corriendo horrorizada. Rumbo dónde el docto Tofu. 

–aló Tofu, la paciente qué me enviaste, salió corriendo de la clínica –le avisó preocupado su amigo –. Le contó la condición de Ranma. 

–muchas gracias por contármelo –dijo Tofu estremecido. 

¿Qué será lo qué le respondió el médico a Ranma?,¿Podrá recordar Ranma la noche de pasión qué tuvo con Ryoga?. 

Muchas gracias por leer está historia y también por los kudos. Cuídense mucho 👋🏻🐰.


End file.
